Many universities and other non-profit organizations conduct important and basic research in a variety of technical areas. Often that research deals with patentable concepts. In some instances, the research is funded by outside sources such as private industry and/or government funding. Often however, the universities and non-profits conduct self-funded research. Given the financial environment for many universities, the ability of such universities to fund a patent program and obtain protection on their novel and non-obvious contributions is often limited.